


Textures

by dreamsofspike



Category: House, MD - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-04
Updated: 2010-09-04
Packaged: 2017-10-11 11:10:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/111758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamsofspike/pseuds/dreamsofspike
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The contrast is nearly overwhelming...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Textures

**Author's Note:**

> WARNINGS: BDSM

All around him is nothing but darkness.

Wilson doesn't speak, and as hard as House tries to hear what his lover is doing, he's far too quiet about it to give him any clue.

There's nothing to focus on besides the way Wilson is making him _feel_.

His wrists twist helplessly against the rough leather straps that bind him to the bed, relishing the sting as the unyielding restraints bite into his skin.

The sheets beneath him provide a sweet contrast, soft and satin-smooth, placed on the bed by Wilson for this special event between them. House writhes slowly against the fabric, enjoying the feel of it against his skin.

A stinging slap against his good thigh brings him to stillness, but even now, Wilson does not speak aloud his warning.

The light blow is more than warning enough.

House is relieved to lose himself in sensation for a change -- to allow the feelings he holds back at all other times to pour out of him, drawn out by the overload of sensory pleasure and pain which Wilson has become so expert in doling out.


End file.
